War for Peace
by whyisthisnotworking
Summary: The Yondaime strives for peace between the entire world, but when he extends his hand in friendship and gets bit, he finds that war is indeed needed for peace to be anything more than a fleeting dream. AU. Pairings are undecided.


**Continuation of this story depends on the response it gets, Let me know!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The man let out a sigh as he sagged into the his chair. The condensation was a clear sign on how cold the room was, yet the overwhelming exhaustion made him wish that it was even colder. The man looked like he had gone through hell and back. Large cuts were sprayed over his person, dark red dried up blood stained his clothes. His wild blonde hair stained with blood, if it was his own or someone else, he didn't know. The mans breaths were coming rapidly, complete exhaustion overwhelming him entirely. He wanted nothing more than to go home to his large welcoming bed and fall asleep, yet the emotions raging around inside his head made doing just that a fleeting dream.

The moon was already starting to fall behind the mountains, almost as if hiding from the now raising sun. The world seemed quiet. The soft chatting of the village civilians as they made their way to there morning duties were non-existent while they drown themselves in there own sorrow from the day before; A luxury that he could not afford at the moment.

A hard knock echoed from the door across the room, causing the man to inwardly groan. Dealing with people right now was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Come in." He said anyway. Immediately regretting it as a middle-aged man with his arm in a sling walked into the room. He sat straight in his chair, slightly tensing as he became on guard, as he always was when this man was around. "Danzo, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Danzo held his gaze with his single eye, that was not covered in bandages, for what seemed like hours, "The council calls a meeting in an hour to discuss what happened and future plans." Danzo was never one for small talk. The man was stern and deceitful, preferring to work in the shadows of the village. "I trust that the Yondaime-Hokage will be their?"

The man with blonde hair, now known as the Yondaime, let out a tired sigh, "Of course, I will be there."

Danzo nodded his acceptance and turned away, leaving the room. The Yondaime immediately relaxed in his chair. Talking about the events of the night before was something he would have rather avoided completely, but it was necessary. Being Hokage meant that he would have to make sacrifices, but even though he understood that, it did not make it any easier.

A small noise came from across the room, causing the man to immediately look over to the small crib at the far side of the room. The sounds were becoming louder as he quickly made his way over to it. Reaching the side of it, he found a small baby boy, a large smile immediately gracing his face. He picked up the small baby and gently talked to him. The blonde hair on the baby was clear indication that the baby was his.

"Did I wake you Naruto," He asked still holding the small boy, "Go back to sleep young one, you had a longer night than I did." The small baby smiled as its eyes became droopy, before falling back to sleep.

He continued holding the small baby boy for some time before finally putting the small boy back into its crib.

"Boar, Tora, Ushi." The blonde man called out to the empty room. Not even a second later, three forms appeared in the center of the room. Two of them adorned the same outfit, though each had a separate mask on, with a dark black cloak over there head. The last one stood between the other two, his mas in the shape of a Boar, and a white cloak hung over his head, the color signifying himself as a captain of the ANBU. The Yondaime never placed to much trust in the hands of Anbu, as he was unaware of the groups loyalties.

"You called Yodaime-Sama?" The man with the boar's mask asked, as he gave him a small bow.

"I am to meet the Council soon, can I trust you to take Naruto to Mikoto Uchia, and ask her to take care of him for now."

"Of course, it shall be done immediately." The man said, picking up Naruto from the small crib. Boar was one of the few Anbu members that the Yondaime knew that he could trust. He had known the man since the time the two were in the Academy.

"Let her know that I will swing by to pick him up." he said. The Anbu quickly nodded and disappeared, the other two members vanishing from sight with him.

The blonde let out another weary sigh and made his way through the door. It took only a few more minutes before he made it to the door of the council room. He could hear the soft chattering of the council inside as they waited his arrival. He pushed the door open, his presence immediately killing any conversation going on as he took his seat at the head of the table.

He sat quietly for a minute, looking around to all that were present. Homura and Koharu, the two advisers sat side by side on right hand side, next to them sat Danzo. On the opposite side of the three sat the villages clan leaders. His eyes fell to the empty seat on his right and couldn't stop the small frown from appearing on his face.

The seat belong to the Sandaime-Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The man who gave him his life in exchange for his own.

He quickly changed his impression, giving a blank look to everyone in the council room. "We all need to discuss the losses we have encountered this day, rebuild everything that was destroyed in the attack, and our defenses; in case any of the villages decide to take advantage of our weaken state."

"What of the Jinjuriki." Danzo asked immediately, "We need to make sure the boy is controlled and raised appropriately for one of his status."

The Yondaime's jaw clenched in barely controlled rage. "Naruto." He said looking at the man, "Is my son, I will look after him myself. He is of no concern of this council as of now, and as in which we will not talk of him in this council."

Koharu decided to step in, "Minato, he must be con-"

"I have just stated!" Minato interrupted the old adviser, "That we will not speak of my son in this council. Do you all understand?"

Seeing the small nods of the council he continued, "Now, what I am about to tell you all will be an S-Class secret, anyone who speaks of it to anyone outside of this council will be executed." The entire council nodded there understanding. "The Kyuubi did not attack Konoha on its own free will. The beast was being controlled by a masked man."

"That's impossible!" Tsume Inuzuka called out from her seat, "No one can simply control the Kyuubi!"

"That's not entirely true." A monotone voice came from beside her. Fugaku Uchiha sat with a blank expression before continuing. "Long ago, Uchiha Madara himself called on the Kyuubi's power to destroy this village, it is not impossible that someone has found the same way to control its power."

"I fought the masked man. The way he moved, the things he knew, and the power he had; They all led me to believe that it was Madara himself." Most of the council let out a surprise gasp. "I believe that he found a way to survive, and is attacking the village for his own ideals."

The council room exploded, each of them yelling that it wasn't possible. Hell, Minato wished he could agree with them. The arguing continued for a while, until Minato raised his hand. The small gesture immediately silencing the council room fully.

"We will need to prepare immediately, If Madara comes for the Kyuubi again, we will be prepared." Seeing there nods he continued, "The sealing of Kyuubi is to be kept within the confines of these walls, anyone who speaks of it will be punished by death."

"The civilians have a right to know!" Called out a woman in her late thirties. She was one of the three councilors that spoke for the civilians, while the other two nodded there agreement. "They need to know that the monster that destroyed our village still walks amongst them!"

If looks could kill, the woman would be dead ten times over now. Minato glared at the woman, his killing intent completely immobilized her almost to the point of making her fall unconscious. "My son is not the monster, he is the jailer and the only thing keeping the Kyuubi from causing harm to the village, and will be treated as such a person should. The Sandaime gave his life so that I could live along side my son. The man knew how he would be treated if I was not around to watch over hi-."

"How is it that the Sandaime died?" Danzo asked, drawing looks of shock from the obvious display of disrespect. Minato glanced over him, skillfully hiding the small frustration that was overcoming him.

"The man was selfless. I had just finished the last seal for the Shiki Fuijin when the Sandaime pushed me out of the way, taking my position as the sacrifice." Minato looked down in an attempt to control his emotions, "I tried to stop to stop him! I told him that it was my sacrifice to make for my son! Hiruzen looked at me as the Shinigami pierced his body, sealing half of the kyuubi inside of him.

"He smiled, despite the undeniable pain I could see in his eyes, he smiled and said, 'Minato, I have become an old man, but you, the Will of Fire still burns brightly in you. The world still has need for a man like you, little Naruto will need you more than anything. I just wish that I could have seen my successor rule as the great Hokage for a while longer.'"

Despite his efforts the Yondaime could feel a tear roll down his cheek, "After that, he sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto while I finished the seal with Hakke no Fuin Shiki." He finished talking. For a while no one spoke, each lost in there own thoughts of the tale. Silently, he stood from his seat and walked to the door, "We will speak further at a later date." He left.

* * *

Kakashi.

The silver haired jounin stood in the middle of the village, his one eye taking in the scene all around him. Buildings were torn from the ground. Some caved in from a single step the Kyuubi had taken while in its rampage. A few families sat in front of what used to be there home, some crying about how unfair this was, others yelling to the sky asking why they deserved this fate.

_ As if someone was going to answer_, He thought to himself dryly. There was no 'fate' involved in this. Nothing was fair in life. He had to learn that lesson, twice, and he would be damned to forget it. No, the only way to stop what others would call 'fate' was to be strong enough to fight against it.

_Now, that's not fair, _He said to himself dully. He had pushed himself his entire life, becoming stronger everyday he could, yet in the end he was still left standing alone. Unable to protect the things that he held dear to him.

He could only watch as a man pulled aside the shattered remains of what used to be his home. His tears were flowing like a river as he pulled out his wife's body from the remains. Kakashi couldn't bare watching the mans agony any longer. He turned from where he stood and walked away. Yet no matter how far he walked, the mans screams stayed in his ears.

He would grow stronger. He had to in order to protect the village and everything inside. Right now, he would mourn with the rest of the village, but come tomorrow; he would push himself further than he ever had before.

* * *

**Short I know, but it is just a prologue. Expect chapters to be 5k words, though do not hold me to that.**

**A few things you should know:**

**-There will be quite a few main characters, but none that are OC's.**

**-This will become more of a War fic between villages. The Akatsuki will exist and will be an enemy to all villages.**

**-I had more things to say but can't remember them.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
